koeifandomcom-20200223-history
ROCK YOUR SOUL
ROCK YOUR SOUL is one of the songs performed by the Japanese group, V6. It first appeared on their eponymous forty-first single. It has three different versions, each with varying features and songs. The single is a tie-in with Shin Hokuto Musou. Both the game and single were promoted in press events for both mediums. Consumers who purchased the single's tie-in edition can have a copy of the ending cut used in the game and a serial code for a PlayStation 3 customizable theme matching the single's jacket. According to Hisashi Koinuma, V6 have been fans of Fist of the North Star since childhood and were very eager to cooperate. The characters on the jacket are the members' respective favorite characters in the series. Testuo Hara, one of the comic's creators, said the song reminded him of the Fang Clan when he listened to it. Credits :Lyrics, Composition: Akio Shizumi :Arrangement: Masaya Suzuki :avex trax record label Lyrics Kanji= :変わらぬ明日と決めつけすぎて :いつから光を見辛くなった? :変わらぬ自分と諦め過ぎて :いつから夢とか追わなくなった? :今日も想像以上に 途方もない世界は :矛盾ばかりの言葉 溢れるけど :そこで流す涙が そこで出会う笑顔が :輝くように 消えないように 高らかに叫べ :果てない闇を切り裂け 揺るぎない心で :忘れかけた情熱を 呼び覚ませよ :苦しみにひざまずくな 立ち上がれ今こそ :倒れるたび強くなれ もう迷うな :暴れだした闘志を感じて :走れ もっと もっと :ROCK YOUR SOUL! :止まない雨だと決めつけすぎて :いつから自分を見せなくなった? :信じ難い欲望が ひしめく時代だから :大事なモノの価値を 見極めたい :雲に霞んだ未来が 戸惑いを抱いても :貫くように 瞬くように 真直ぐに走れ :飽くなき闇を撃ち抜け 未知数のチカラで :燻らせた魂を 解き放てよ :イタミから目を逸らすな 突き上げろ拳を :傷付くなら強くなれ もう逃げるな :覚醒する闘志を感じろ :NOW IT'S YOUR TURN! :戸惑いを絶つような 風躍る場所に :いつか辿り着ける :そう負けない強さ 勝てない弱さ :引き連れながら :果てない闇を切り裂け 揺るぎない心で :忘れかけた情熱を 呼び覚ませよ :苦しみにひざまずくな 立ち上がれ今こそ :倒れるたび強くなれ もう迷うな :いつだって勇気は試される :吠え猛る嵐のように :握りしめた拳の中で :叫べ もっと もっと :ROCK YOUR SOUL! |-|Romaji= :kawaranu ashita to kimetsukesugite :itsukara hikari wo mizurakunatta? :kawaranu jibun to akiramesugite :itsukara yume toka awanakunatta? :kyou mo souzou-ijou ni touhou mo nai sekai wa :mujun bakari no kotoba afereru kedo :soko de nagasu namida ga soko de deau egao ga :kagayaku youni kienai youni takarakani sakebe :hatenai yami wo kiri-sake yuruginai kokoro de :wasurekaketa jounetsu wo yobi-samase yo :kurushimi ni hizamazukuna tachi-agare ima koso :taoreru tabi tsuyokunare mou mayouna :abaredashita toushi wo kanjite :hashire motto motto :ROCK YOUR SOUL! :yamanai ame da to kimetsukesugite :itsukara jibun wo misenakunatta? :shinji-gatai ga yokubou ga hishimeku jidai dakara :daijinamono no kachi wo mi-kiwametai :kumo ni kasunda mirai ga tomadoi wo daitetemo :tsuranuku youni matataku youni masugu ni hashire :akunaki yami wo uchi-nuke michisuu no chikara de :kuyuraseta tamishii wo toki-sate yo :itamikara me wo sorasuna tsuki-agero ken wo :kizutsuku nara tsuyoku nare mou nigeru na :kakugosuru toushi wo kanjiru :NOW IT'S YOUR TURN! :tomadoi wo tatsu youna kaze odoru bashou ni :itsuka tadoritsukeru :sou makenai tsuyosa katenai yowasa :hiki-tsure nagara :hatenai yami wo kiri-sake yuruginai kokoro de :wasurekaketa jounetsu wo yobi-samase yo :kurushimi ni hizamazukuna tachi-agare ima koso :taoreru tabi tsuyokunare mou mayouna :itsudatte yuuki wa tamesareru :hoe-takeru arashi no youni :nigirishimeta ken no naka de :sakebe motto motto :ROCK YOUR SOUL! |-|English Translation= :Everything seems so fixed in this monotonous future :When did I lose sight of the light? :I never change and I give up too easily :When did I decide to abandon my dreams? :Today there is nothing but contradictions, :more than you can ever fathom in this world of no end, but :amongst the tears shed and the smiles shared :I shout a deafening cry, as though I were shining, to never fade away :With a resolute heart, cut through this endless darkness :Revitalize the passion that was once forgotten :Don't bow down to agony; now is the time to stand :Get strong to never fall; there is no reason to doubt :Feel your wild fighting spirit :Run more, keep going :ROCK YOUR SOUL! :The downpour never ends :When did I lose sight of myself? :It's an age to band together for a precious dream :I want to test and know the worth of everything dear to me :Even if the clouds were to obscure the future :keep running forward, as though to pierce through, like a blazing light :Beat a path through the never-ending darkness with an unknown power :Let loose the fire of your smoldering soul :Don't look away from the pain; punch through it with your fist :Become strong if you're hurt, don't run away :Feel your dauntlessness fighting spirit :NOW IT'S YOUR TURN! :As if to signal the end of confusion, the wind wisps around us :Someday, it will happen, :I know unbeatable strength and doomed weakness, :will be the ones to lead the way :Cut through this endless darkness with a steadfast heart :Revitalize the passion that was once forgotten :Don't kneel in agony; get on your feet :Become strong so you can always endure; don't doubt yourself :Always test your bravery :Howl like the storm :With your clenched fist :Shout, more, more! :ROCK YOUR SOUL! External Links *V6 discography *Inside Games interview *V6 December 28 press event Category: Songs